


Tell Me Where It Hurts

by Lafaiette



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, also special guest, handjob, yes smut again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafaiette/pseuds/Lafaiette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter thinks he has found the perfect remedy to soothe Wade's cancer pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me Where It Hurts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hgiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hgiel/gifts).



> Spideypool request on Tumblr which is also a present for the awesome hgiel (Christy)!  
> Sorry for any typos. And I tried to write smut again, forgive me.

Being Spider-Man meant responsibilities, duty, occasional and short-lived positive fame, wasted nights (and consequently bags under the eyes) and obviously _wounds_.

Those were the more annoying: Peter had to hide them in all the possible ways not to arouse suspicions in his coworkers and J.J. - and poor Aunt May would have _died_ just noticing a bad burn or one of those slash the Goblin seemed to be so fond of.

For this reason Peter always bought bandages, band-aids, ointments and every useful type of medical equipment that could come in handy. He kept them all in his bathroom, just above the sink, and every morning he changed the bloody gauzes and hid the bruises under long sleeves or high collars.

Wade helped him of course.

He cleaned and treated his wounds as soon as they were home after their patrols, laughing and joking, but with worry in his eyes.

Even if he didn’t need medications he was particularly skilled in disinfecting and bandaging the wounds and he was extremely _gentle.  
_ He always muttered something about his healing factor - angry at _himself_ for not being able to heal Peter in the same faster way.

And Peter always reassured him with a smile, saying his treatments were enough and they were more than appreciated.

 

 - - -

 

The last night the patrol had been more difficult than ever - _stupid crazy scientists who couldn’t create something less evil and intimidating than huge creatures of chaos…!_ \- and Peter really needed new bandages and that special disinfectant which probably saved his life million times.

There was a little pharmacy near his apartment - the pharmacist knew him by now.

The old and cheerful man had often joked about the frequency of Peter’s purchases, but he was too kind and too down-to-earth to ask more and notice something strange. He had been a constant since forever and made the young hero feel at ease, so Peter went to him whenever he ran out of medical supplies.

The sound of the little bell above the door made the old man raise his eyes from the newspaper on the counter.

“Hello there, Peter!” he greeted the younger man with a wrinkled smile. “How are you doing? And your aunt? I hope she’s okay.”

“We are both fine, sir, thank you.” Peter replied returning the smile.  “And you? Something interesting on the paper?”

The pharmacist sighed shaking his head. The page he was reading before Peter’s arrival was about the attack of those weird creatures he and Wade had eliminated the night before.

“This city is getting stranger every day.” the old man sighed again. “Fortunately those two heroes managed to keep everyone safe. Those jaws don’t look too friendly…”

“They were quite painful, yes.” Peter muttered under his breath, flinching when his chewed knee lightly touched the counter. He smiled inwardly thinking how much Wade would have been happy to hear he had been called ‘hero’, even if by a cute grandpa.

“So!” said grandpa exclaimed with a clasp of his hands. “What can I do for you today, my boy?”

“The same as usual, sir. Two boxes of bandages, that disinfectant by the Stark Industries and some band-aids.”

While the pharmacist went beyond some shelves, talking both to himself and Peter, the young man looked around observing the different products, medicines, cheerful posters about pregnancy and prevention.

Some colorful little jars caught his attention: they were on the counter and the cardboard beyond them announced with big and clear letters:

_NEW INNOVATIVE PRODUCT BY THE STARK INDUSTRIES!_

_DERMAHEAL ®: THE AMAZING OINTMENT SPECIFICALLY CREATED TO SOOTHE ANY TYPE OF SKIN BURN, RASH, INFLAMMATION!_

_A SMALL AMOUNT ON THE AFFECTED SPOT AND THE PAIN WILL SIMPLY DISAPPEAR!_

 

Peter picked up one of the jars, brows furrowed, lost in thought. The pharmacist returned with what he had been requested and noticed the red and yellow item in the young man’s hands.

“Oh, that! It arrived just two days ago, but I heard it’s really something else! I haven’t tried it yet - and God only knows how much my poor hemorrhoids would need it -, but some customers are really satisfied.”

Peter ignored the comment about the hemorrhoids - because _no, thank you_ \- but that product really had risen his curiosity and a look of fondness lingered on his face for long seconds.

“I’ll take it.”

He glanced at the price and then at the different small boxes neatly placed on the counter.

“Uh… just this and the bandages, sir. Sorry.”

 

 - - -

 

On his way back home Peter looked continuously at the small bag, feeling anxious and nervous.

He wasn’t sure it would have worked - not on that kind of skin that was Wade’s - but his worst fear concerned the merc himself.

‘Maybe he will get mad.’ Peter thought with a sad frown. ‘This is not a particularly _beautiful_ present after all…’

And Wade seemed to have a controversial relationship with doctors and medical science in general.

A part of the merc hoped in a cure, in a scientific _miracle_ , the other despised that kind of people who didn’t help him in the beginning and made his life a living and scarred hell even if in an indirect way.

He loved and hated science and everything related to it - sure of its negative or not-existent effects but timidly hoping for its efficiency and solutions.

Still it was too late to change idea, so Peter sped up, eager to see if that ointment was really so spectacular.

He knew Wade was in constant pain: sometimes, especially during the night, his scars burned and itched so badly he had to wet them with cold water.  
It was the only relief he could hope to get and Peter hated seeing him in that state, torn between pain and the need to reassure the younger man.

“Don’t worry about me, baby boy. I’m used to it.” the merc would laugh with a damp towel pressed on his swollen skin. And despite the big grin those words were pronounced with, Peter could always see the sadness and the inescapable despair behind those blue eyes.

Thinking about that just made the hero more resolute. There was no harm in trying, wasn’t there?

At most that remedy would have been completely useless and Peter would have come up with another solution…

 

 - - -

 

As soon as he entered in the small apartment, Peter knew immediately Wade was home.  
  
He could hear him sleeping loudly in the bedroom, probably tired after a long and difficult mission.  
  
Thanking God and every other deity he could think of, the young man took out the small jar from the pharmacy bag and quietly peeked in the bedroom.

The merc was sprawled on the bed, wearing just a pair of old boxers - ‘he really needs a new pair’ Peter thought with a small smile - and snoring as usual.

Peter went near him, almost walking on his tiptoes.  
Wade’s scars and bumps didn’t look so bad that day, but maybe it was just his imagination: the room was very dark and the only light was the soft glow of moon and the city lamps outside the window.

Holding his breath Peter opened the jar and glanced at the dense cream inside it: it didn’t have a bad smell, on the contrary it emanated a faint scent of flowers.

‘Natural herbs…?’ Peter arched a brow. ‘I’m surprised, Stark.’

He bent over Wade, dipped a finger in the cream - that appeared to be yellowish - and spread it with a feather-like caress on the man’s arm. He repeated the motion, watching the skin absorb the medicine and inhaling the scent now strong but not intoxicating.

He took another drop of ointment and rubbed it on the merc’s shoulder. The tumors were more consistent there and there was also a little bit of peeled off skin.  

He _really_ hoped not to give Wade any infection. The merc’s healing factor would have eliminated it almost instantly, but that would have just meant more pain and vexation for him. And that was the last thing Peter wanted to give the poor man.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice the snoring had stopped. He was about to move on Wade’s neck when he saw the older man looking at him with an unreadable expression.

Peter yelped and got up, almost dropping the little jar, the sticky hand raised near the chest.

“Sorry!” he exclaimed with an embarrassing high-pitched voice. “Sorry, I… I…”

“What are you doing, baby boy?” Wade asked with a grin and arched brows. He looked so _amused_.

“I, uh… This is…”

Wade extended a hand and Peter sheepishly gave him the jar. The merc sniffed its content and read the label at the light coming from the window, the smile never fading, but his expression was more melancholic and thoughtful.

“It’s… it’s a special ointment.” Peter explained with a sigh sitting on the edge of the bed. “I went to buy some new bandages and I saw it on the counter and I thought…”

“You thought it could have helped me dealing with the pain. Cancer pain.”

Wade’s tone was abnormally quiet and Peter felt the shame and the _idiocy_ of his gesture hitting him like a brick.  
  
What was he thinking? A simple medicine for skin rashes, bruises and _hemorrhoids_ couldn’t possibly soothe the terrible sensation caused by cancer, even if it had been created by the brilliant Stark Industries.

He just had reminded Wade how hopeless his situation was, he had humiliated him and he hadn’t even asked for his permission or opinion about the matter.

The young man was seriously considering to apologize and go crying in shame and guilt in the living room, when Wade handed him the jar with a soft look on his scarred face.

“Come on, baby boy.” the merc’s grin returned. “You missed a spot here on the shoulder.”

Peter looked at him with his mouth hanging open for a moment, then returned the smile feeling the hard lump in his throat disappear.

He began to spread the ointment on the merc’s neck and soon he was using both of his hands, caressing the chest, the arms, the hips.

Wade tugged at his jacket and Peter took it off, placing his legs on the merc’s sides and sitting on his lap.

“How does it feel?”

Wade hummed , eyes closed, hands caressing Peter’s legs through the jeans.

“…It smells.”

Peter snorted and rubbed delicately another drop of ointment on a gruesome-looking pair of deep scars. Wade hissed and arched his back, mumbling absentmindedly: “That’s… that’s not too bad.”

Suddenly Peter saw - and _felt_ \- the bulge in the other man’s boxers and smirked.

“Yeah, I can see you like it.”

He gasped when the merc pressed the palm of his hand on his crotch and laughed wickedly.

“You like it too, Petey, don’t deny it.”

“Shut up …” the younger man grumbled massaging the scarred chest. “Is this… having effect at least? Or has this been completely useless and…”

“Useless?” Wade exclaimed. “This is the hottest thing ever since that porn video with those guys dressed up as Professor X and Magneto!”

Peter’s hands stopped immediately and the merc whined.

“…You watched a porn with two men dressed up as Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr?”

“Of course I did, the rating was _high_! I was looking for ideas for our own make-out sessions, Petey, you should…”

The younger man silenced him with a deep kiss, making him moan and thrust up into the air.

“What a pity.” Peter sighed with a smirk. “You were doing so great until few moments ago…”

“No no no! I’ll be a good boy, I swear!”

Wade took the younger man’s hands and put them on his chest again, his smile now sweeter, almost shy. And that was a _rare_ word to relate to Wade, but in that moment he really seemed timid and hesitant.

“The pain… the pain hasn’t stopped, but… it’s moderate now. It’s working, Petey, really.”

Peter kissed him again and said softly, a finger already digging into the jar:

“Tell me where it hurts, Wade.”

And Wade did, guiding his hands and inserting a joke here and there, but his expression was still soft, gentle, _sweet._  
He showed the way in the red chapped labyrinth that his body was and Peter learned more about it, discovering new soft spots or where the skin was more sensitive and frail.

His hands never ceased to move and he accompanied the caresses with small kisses or licks, while the merc caressed his back and hair whispering jokes and words of endearment.

When it was clear that situation was arousing them both, Peter got undressed and Wade looked at him rapturously.

“Petey, you would look _sooo_ good in a nurse dress!”

The younger man interrupted him with a finger placed dangerously on the hipbones, but he was serious and focused on the task.

“Can I…?”

“ _’Can I?_ ’” Wade mocked him with a higher pitch. “What’s wrong with you, dude? Did the webs get in your brain too?”

“Hey, I’m about to put a yellow medicine on your dick and ass, of course I must ask!” the young man replied with a snort. He took off the old shorts - with Wade’s help, who lifted his own legs - and he found himself touching and caressing the hard scarred manhood.

He glanced for a moment at the shiny and muscular body before him, felt his own erection twitching in anticipation then returned his attention to the slightly bigger one under him.

“Oh God, I hope this thing is for intimate parts too…” Peter complained with a nervous expression, but Wade’s pants managed to reassure him enough to keep going.

“Best lube ever.” Wade moaned. “It smells like flowers, it looks like whipped cream and  it temporarily kicks my cancer in the butt! Let’s use this _fivever_ , Petey.”

“If you use that Internet meme again, I’m gonna stop.” Peter snorted while speeding up the twists on the other man’s cock. Then he dipped the index finger of his other hand in the remedy and brushed against Wade’s tight entrance.

The merc nearly screamed and Peter couldn’t help to smile.

“Oh- Oh, okay!” Wade panted, eyes on the ceiling, hands clutching the sheets. “Yeah, I may have some scars in there too…”

Peter began to thrust the slippery finger in and out until Wade was moaning loudly under him.

“The next one?” Peter asked leaning in for a little kiss which the older man immediately gave him, trying to use the tongue but failing miserably when Peter inserted a second finger.

Wade howled in ecstasy and clutched his shoulders, digging the nails into them and leaving crescent moon-like marks.

“Faster.” he growled and Peter complied gladly, touching in the meantime his own erection.

They went on for several minutes until Wade screamed something that sounded like ‘coming now’ and ‘faster, baby boy’. The younger man just sped up and bent over the merc’s erection, kissing the tip and licking away  the precome.

That was enough to make him come and Peter followed soon after, landing gracelessly on Wade’s oiled chest.

“Wow.” the scarred man laughed breathlessly. “Are you sure this thing is not an aphrodisiac?”

Peter kissed him on the cheek and said softly, alert and nervous despite the effects of the orgasm:

“Did… did you mind it? I mean… the ointment. It was supposed to be a… a _present_ , but…”

“I’ll admit it, Petey, whoever created this shit has done a hell of a job.”

Wade gave him a tender peck on the nose and added: “But don’t waste your money, okay? It was awesome and the pain really disappeared for a moment…”

“…but it came back already.” Peter concluded with a sad sigh and a somber face. Wade looked troubled and pulled him closer, caressing his hair and making sure not to touch his wounds from the night before.

“Yes.” he admitted with a low voice but his smile returned immediately and Peter felt a warm and good sensation invading his heart at the sight.

“But you _worried_ about me, right? That’s enough for me, baby boy!”

The feeling in Peter’s heart became stronger and the young hero could just return the smile and kiss the other man again.

“And… uh, Peter… I really… I really appreciated this and…”

Wade looked at him for long seconds, the words escaping his mouth, but his blue eyes were lost into Peter’s brown ones and the young man understood.

“No problem, you stupid dork.” he said with a smile, leaning in for another kiss.

“… You know,” Wade said after some serious kissing business “we should _really_ thank Stark for this exciting and miraculous product that improved our sex life…”

 

\- - -

 

Tony Stark looked at the small basket on his desk with a confused and annoyed frown on his face and a glass of whiskey in his hand.

“The hell is this?”

He lifted up the red cloth which covered the basket and arched his brows, surprised.

“Hot dogs and Canadian beer?”

A white note attached on a bottle caught his attention.

“ _Thanks for the scented lube. It was awesome!  - DP & SP”_

The last two letters - _SP_ \- were written differently and seemed hurried, but Tony didn’t give it much thought. The message was cryptic enough for his genial brain and that fact irked him and hurt his pride immensely.

He tried to recall something, a hint, a clue that could help him decipher that note, but the glass in his hand was already the _fourth_ and he really needed to lay down.

“…What lube?”

Tony gave up, but the beer and the food were an appealing sight and he decided to ditch the whiskey for something lighter.

He would have thought about the provenience of that mysterious present later.

After all someone who sent hot dogs so tasty and beer so good couldn’t be a bad person, right?


End file.
